Torn by the Raging Storm
by TerraPrime
Summary: Everyday Julie sees battles fought by metal titans. She dreams of life on another world and had nightmares of ghostly red eyes watching her. When her titans become real, nothing will ever be the same. *Chapter 3 edited*
1. Prologue

I don't know where this story is going. I wrote this really quickly and I might have made some errors. If you spot any errors please tell me in your reveiws.

I don't own transformers.

* * *

Torn

Prologue

* * *

***Cybertron- Day of Orion and Megatronus' meeting with the council-Starspots's P.O.V.***

"Wake up, Spots." I groaned as I sat up and onlined my optics to see my caretakers Orion and Megatronus looking down at me. "It's too early to end my recharge, Orion." I said as I checked my internal clock, "How many times have I asked you not to call me Spots? You better have a good reason for waking me up or I swear I'll offline you both." I said in the most annoyed tone I could, but I smiled while I spoke to let them know I was only kidding. "You don't remember what today is, do you?" Megatronus asked me and looked a little hurt. "Um…" I paused and thought. There was not much going on this solar-cycle, except… Aha!

"Today's your big meeting with the council, right?" I said, smiling up at him as I got out of my berth and hugged them. It was all he had talked about for days and I knew that they were nervous. "Yes, but unfortunately you're not permitted to come with us." Orion stated. I tried to smile but my wings dropped down and betrayed my disappointment.

"It's okay, sweetspark," Megatronus said as he hugged me, "We'll tell you how it went when we get back and then we can have a training session." I beamed and my wings perked back up. It had been a while since Megatronus had given me a lesson on how to fight. I caught Orion giving Megs a disapproving look. I knew he disapproved of me learning how to fight; he wanted me to become a scientist or historian.

I loved to learn about history and culture on other worlds and on Cybertron and according to Orion I had extraordinary aptitude in math and science. If I became a scientist I could live a good life, but my true talents lay in the ring. I was small, but my size meant I was quick, agile, and able to dodge blows quickly while throwing my own at my opponent. It also didn't hurt that I had the best gladiator in Kaon as my teacher."

I walked to the kitchen and poured energon for us. "You're going to spend the day with your brother and Arcee." Orion said. "Wait, Why?" I asked. "I'm a big femme. I can take care of myself. Plus, I don't want to be a distraction to Arcee and Tailgate and I'll need credits for the metro." I smiled as I thought of Arcee, she and my brother had been spending all their time together.

I mean, they should have already bonded, but they had only admitted their feelings for each other a few solar cycles ago. They were courting now and I didn't want them to have to worry about me. "I don't want you to be on your own for so long, we may be at the capitol for a while and you won't need credits if you're flying." I rolled my optics at his words, I knew they cared about me but, they were very overprotective. They never even let me go on a metro alone.

"Sure, Orion," I said, "but as soon as the meetings over I'm flying to Iacon to see how it went, alright." He sighed, "Alright, It's not like I could stop you." he chuckled at the last part, "We'll see you in a few breems." He then transformed and drove toward Iacon. "Goodbye, Star." Megs called as he transformed and flew after Orion. I didn't know then, but it would be the last I saw of them for a while.

"Guess I better get going." I said to myself as I transformed and began to fly to my older brother's housing-unit. I contacted my brother through our bond to tell him I would be there shortly. 'I hope the meeting goes well.' I thought as I flew toward Tarn, where Tailgate lived.

***Later – Orion's P.O.V.***

I couldn't believe this. Megatronus, my brother, had begun his speech well, but it all went downhill when he began to preach violence and threatened war. I had to do something, fast or this could end badly. I stepped forward and thought "_Dear Primus, What am I doing?" _I cycled some air and began to speak.

***After Orion's speech-Megatron's P.O.V.***

I couldn't believe this! I was doing my speech perfectly and then Orion stepped forth and ruined everything. To make it worse, the council deemed Orion worthy of being a Prime! I stormed out and vowed that I would never forgive him. I would take my army and conquer Cybertron the old-fashioned way.

I froze. What about Starspot? I couldn't just start a war with her here! I also knew that I couldn't let Orion see her. He would find a way to turn her against me, too. I thought about this for a while and a brilliant plan formed in my mind. I could simply put her in a stasis pod and hide her away on some other planet until he conquered Cybertron. Orion wouldn't know what happened to her and would eventually forget about her.

It was brilliant, but then another thought occurred to him. Where do I store the co-ordinance of the stasis pod and how will I get her to willingly go into stasis for Primus knows how long? If he were to start a war then he couldn't store it in a military database. If he did the enemy would most likely hack it and find out the co-ordinance of the pod!

Then, he remembered something that Orion had told him when they had been at the Iacon Hall of Records. In case of war or an attack on the vaults, any relic or weapon would be jettisoned off-world and its landing co-ordinance would be sent to the Iacon database via a tracker. If he were to plant a tracker on the pod and let it be jettisoned with all the other relics, then he could simply find it again when he conquered Iacon.

Perfect, now all I have to do is find Starspot, stun her, and lock her in a stasis pod before Orion could tell her what happened at the meeting. I transformed and began to fly toward Tarn. I wondered what I would do with her brother. I didn't care for him and he didn't trust me to take care of his sister, but if he was offlined in my attacks on Kaon it might affect her when I wake her up from stasis.

I pondered this and eventually decided to just leave him to the upcoming war. It wouldn't last very long anyway. "After all, what's the worst thing that could happen to him?" I muttered...

* * *

I know that this is short, but I had to write it because the plot bunnies wouldn't leave me alone. I'm not even sure how I feel about this one. Tell me what you think.

Glossary:

Tarn: A cybertronian city-state that borders Iacon

Iacon: The capitol of Cybertron, where Orion worded as a archivist

Kaon: A cybertronian city-state. Home to the gladitoral arena and Megatronus' uprising, future decepticon captiol

Breem: An hour

Vorn: 83 earthyears

Centi-vorn: 8,300

Click: Minute

Astro-click:seconds

Nano-click: nanoseconds

Seeker: A cybertronian with a flying alt-mode, often form groups of three known as Trines

Orion Pax: Cybertronian Archivist that follows his brother, Megatronus, later known as Optimus Prime

Megatronus: A gladiator from the pits of Kaon, brother to Orion Pax, lead the decepticon uprising and started the great war.

Metro: Cybertronian Subway


	2. Chapter 1: School Days

I'm glad that people liked my story. I fixed some of the grammar in the last chapter. I have a feeling that this will have shorter chapters than the rest of my stories. I actually had the idea for this a LONG time ago, but I wrote it down and the idea was lost among all my other documents. I was sorting out all my documents by Fandom, Story, and chapter and I had a stray document. I opened it and, lo and behold, there was my notes for a story.

I'm still not sure how I actually managed to find the time to write this. I'm going to Europe during break and things have been very hectic around my house.

* * *

Torn By the Raging Storm

Chapter 1

* * *

_"Where are you going Spotty_?" _Tailgate asked as I opened the door._

_"I'm going to see Orion and Megatronus__," I told my brother, "__the meeting with the council should be over by now. I really want to know how it went. See you later__." He made a sound of protest, but I walked out the door and changed into my alt-mode before he could object. _

_As I took off I thought of all the things that had happened in the last few vorns. Tailgate and I had lost our creators to a virus and then Orion, an archivist from Iacon, and his brother, Megatronus, a gladiator from Kaon, had come and taken care of me. My brother was old enough to live by himself. I was still a youngling and not old enough to live on my own._

_I had first met Orion when Sire had taken me and Tailgate to see Megatronus speak. He and my carrier were followers of Megatronus and wanted me to see what they were so ensutastic about. After the speech, I had gotten myself lost and bumped into Orion and his brother. I was only a youngling then, but I had felt a special connection to Orion and Megatronus. _

_I've always seen then as sire-figures because my sire and carrier favored my older brother over me, probably because he was a mech. Over the orbital-cycles I saw them more often than my own creators. Megs taught me how to defend myself and Orion taught me about the Thirteen and the history of Cybertron. They looked out for me and did all the things that a sire was supposed to do for me. _

_I loved them both and couldn't even imagine a time without them. Megs had worked so hard to bring equality to Cybertron and it would be horrible if he failed now._

_My thoughts turned to my older brother, Tailgate. Despite the favoritism we were very close and he was over-protective of me. He was concerned when I started to spend my days in Kaon's gladiatorial pits and he hadn't felt any better when I told him I was spending my days with Megatronus. For some reason he never seemed to approve of him and he didn't trust him to take care of me. The only reason he let me stay with him was because of Orion. _

_We spent all our time together laughing, talking, teasing each other, and lastly, racing. I always won, but he complained it wasn't fair because I was a seeker and he had a ground-based alt-mode. He was always…"__**AHHHH**__" I screamed as something hit me from behind.__ The last thing I saw before I went into stasis was the ground getting closer by the nano-click…_

"AHHHHHH" I screamed as I hit the floor of my bedroom. I quickly glanced around and then looked at my hands. Nope, not metal. I sighed in relief and got up. It was the same nightmare every single night, I would be on another world and my body would be made of metal, I would fly off to see some guys who had basically raised me, on the way I would be lost in thought, and then would be shot out of the sky by something. It was weird but I had gotten used to it. It wasn't as terrifying as the other nightmare. It all felt so I would wake up I wouldn't know what was real and what was the dream.

It was crazy, but not as crazy as the other things that happened to me.

When I was asleep things were weird. When I was awake thing were downright freaky.

"Honey, are you alright?" My mom called up to me, "I heard a bang."

"Yeah, I'm fine, I fell out of bed" I yelled down to her.

"Okay, Jewel," she yelled back, "Get dressed and then come down. It's your first day of school." Oh, I forgot about that. My mom was letting me go to a real school for high school instead of being home-schooled. Jasper Jr. and Sr. High School was the only high school in town and went from 7th to 12th grade. It was big, but quite crowded or so I had been told by my neighbor, Jack. I forgot about my dream quickly as I got dressed, brushed my hair and teeth, and quickly ran down the stairs.

"Morning, mom," I said, as I ran into the kitchen and grabbed a waffle, some bacon, and eggs and dumped them on a plate, "Thanks for the breakfast. I don't want to be late for school so I'm heading out right after I'm done. And no, you don't need to drive me, the school is only three blocks away from here. I can walk." I spoke in a rush as I finished my breakfast, Put my plate in the sink, grabbed my bag, and ran out the door. I caught a glance of my mom's stunned face and as I shut the door and heard her say "Julie, I…" I ran as fast as I could down the sidewalk until I reached the school. I laughed as I saw my mom drive by me and give me a glare. She must have trailed me since I left the house. She turned around once I reached the building and began to drive home.

I stopped and stared numbly at the school doors in front of me. I had already gotten my schedule and been shown around the school but I was still nervous about this.

I, Julie Tannerman, was about to go to a school and actually socialize with people. I glanced up at the sky looking for pigs. My thoughts drifted to the world that I had created in my dreams. Sometimes I wished I could be the person in my dreams that could just fly away from whatever was bothering her. Yeah, I would take giant metal robots from another over school any day, but it wasn't an option.

I slowly walked up the school steps. "Hey babe. You new here?" A voice asked and I yelped. I spun around and came face to face with an orange/red-haired boy was standing right behind me. I took one look at him and knew that I hated him. he was smirking at me, as if I should be worshipping the very ground he walked on.

I turned around and kept walking. "Hey! Where are you going?" He sounded surprised as he walked through the doors after me. "I'm talking to you." he stated as he blocked my path.

"Yes, and I'm ignoring you. Now I would love to stand here and chat, but can you please move so I can go get my locker combination?" I said, and moved around him. He grabbed my arm and pulled me back.

"Just leave her alone, Vince." A new voice, one I recognized, said and Vince let go of my arm to spin around. 'So this is Vince. I've heard JAck gripe about him all the time. Guess he wasn't exaggerating when he said Vince was a jerk.'

"What did you say, Darby." He sneered and Jack backed away. I met Jack's eyes and he nodded toward the office door. 'He's distracting Vince so I can get away.' I thought and frowned at him. Did he expect me to just leave him here with Vince? He motioned toward the door again. Apparently he did. Before I slipped away I shot him a grateful look.

**At Lunch...**

I grabbed a slice of pizza of a tray, paid, and walked toward the door. I sat on the front steps of the school and waited. It was usually unpredictable, but it often happened around noon. I waited for 10 minutes , but nothing happened so I ate my lunch. The corners of my vision went fuzzy and I looked up. A tingling feeling spread through my body and I watched as the world shifted until I could see a ruined city stretched in all directions. You could see fire in the distance and smoke rose above the city. I could still see the school, vaguely, underneath it all if I looked closely.

I looked around and could tell that the city had once been great. It's architecture stood out even among the ruins, but the city's most defining quality was that it was made entirely out of metal. I wondered where the two robots were. Every time this happened I saw them fighting. A large red and dark blue robot with blue eyes and an even larger silver robot with red eyes. I knew those red eyes all to well.

I heard loud clangs behind me and spun around. There they were... I watched as one of them fell through the school building as if it wasn't there. In truth, it was the robot who wasn't real, but it was always confusing to see two completely different worlds overlap like this. I've had these visions for as long as I could remember and I hadn't told a soul about it. They made me sad and I didn't really understand it.

At first, when I was younger I had yelled at them to stop fighting, but they couldn't hear me. I threw rocks that passed right through them and got underfoot once. I had thought I was going to die, but the foot passed right through me. After I realized I couldn't do anything I just sat there and cried. My mom found me and was really worried about the fact that she kept finding me crying. After a while, I stopped crying and when the visions came I would try my best to ignore them.

It didn't work because I would keep getting distracted and falling down. Now I just find a quiet place and sit down. I sighed as I continued to eat my lunch. Waiting for the images to go away was boring and I would rather not watch the battle. I ate my pizza as the clangs died away and the vision of the city faded.

**Later...**

School had gone relatively well and I had made one new friend. A foreign exchange student from Japan named Miko. She was a real radical and according to her, she had never gone a day without a detention. The one thing that bugged me was how eventful this day was turning out to be. First, some jerk kept hitting on me, Jack saved my butt, I had another freaky vision, and I met an insane foreign student. I sighed as I walked toward homeroom

I hadn't seen Jack since this morning and I hoped he was all right.

I walked into homeroom and instantly saw Jack in the back of the room. I slipped past the teacher and to the back of the room. As I got closer I saw the ugly black eye and fat lip that he was sporting.

"Oh my god, Jack," I gasped, "What the heck did he do to you?!"

Jack looked up, "It's really nothing and I'm used to it by now."

"I owe you big." I said quietly, "and you were completely right when you said that Vince was a jerk."

He smiled at that and I sat down next to him. We talked about school and he _apologized_ for not helping me to my classes because he had been in the nurse's office. He really was a one-of-a-kind person. The school bell rang and he walked home with me.

When we reached his house we went in through the garage and up to his room. Silently I pulled out my books and began to study with Jack. I had a feeling that this would be the first of many _long _days.

Later, Jack's mom came home and sent me back to my mother. I realized just how late it had gotten when I got outside and saw it was dark. Mom must have freaked out when I didn't come home after school. I jumped the fence between my house and Jack's and went in thru the back door. Mom was waiting for me when I got in.

"June called me." She said, "I'm glad to see that you're studying, but just because I'm letting you go to public school doesn't mean that you can stay at a friend's house past ten at night." I began to walk up to my room, but she stopped me with a glare.

"You're not getting off that easy. You're grounded for a week." I groaned and sulked up the stairs. It's gonna be a long week.

* * *

Hey. I want to let you know that I don't own transformers. I'm still confused about where this is going, but I have a rough idea. Let me know how you feel or if I made any errors could you either review or PM me.


	3. Chapter 2: Torment

Hey, So here's the new chapter. I fixed a couple of mistakes in Chapter 1. I can't believe how many views this story already has! Keep reviewing.

Review Replies:

**Enchanted**: I hate Vince too. Glad you like the story:)

* * *

Torn by the Raging Storm

Chapter 2

* * *

**One Week Later...**

'Finally' I thought as I woke up and realized that my grounding was over. I couldn't believe how fast this week had already gone. Each day I went to school, got hit on by Vince, and managed to get away without Jack having to get another black eye. I was running out of ways to avoid Vince and I was serious considering just hitting him over the head with my books.

I had found that if I was able to eat lunch on the steps, I wouldn't really be bothered by the visions. Though, I had almost gotten busted when Miko came out to eat lunch with me and I didn't respond for the next five minutes. It's really hard to pay attention when you're seeing something that no one else is.

I sat up and groaned as I remembered my most recent nightmare. I had been in the dark, as usual. Then, I would feel something and spin around. The glowing red eyes that matched the ones on the silver robot would be there, piercing the darkness like a knife. I would sit there all night, staring into the eyes. I didn't know why, but they made me cold. When I woke up in the morning I would be freezing cold. I remember the first time I had that dream. The eyes weren't scary at first, but the more I looked at them the more I knew that something was incredibly wrong with this image. I never could figure it out, but it felt wrong.

I clambered out of bed and to my desk. I picked up the homework that I had finished last night and stuffed it in my binder. I quickly got dressed and ran down the stairs, backpack in hand. Mom wasn't awake yet and I had to get out of the house or she would insist on driving me. I grabbed a PopTart and shoved it in my mouth, not even bothering with the toaster. I left a note for mom so she wouldn't panic and grabbed my freshly laundered gym shirt. I raced out the door and didn't slow down until the school was in sight.

I saw Vince on the steps and saw Sierra, the girl who Jack had a crush on, flirting with him. I groaned and ran around the school and went into the gym. I said hi to the gym teacher, Mr. Danton, who had gotten pretty used to my morning entrances. I exited the gym and walked to my locker. I grabbed my books and went to the lunchroom. I had half an hour till school actually started and I needed to avoid Vince. I spotted Jack at the back table, studying his science notes. I walked over, "Hey, you going to the dance tonight?" I asked and he shook his head.

"Nope, I have work and then I'm going home. I didn't have much fun at the last school dance anyway." I nodded and sat down.

"I'll stop by your work when your shift is over. We can go to your house and study for the science test tomorrow." I said and he nodded, "My shift ends at seven. I'll see you in home room." He stood up and walked toward his first period class. I lifted my books as I heard the warning bell ring. I had ten minutes to go. I picked up my books and walked toward the door to my LA/SS class. I glanced toward the doors and saw Vince walking in, and unfortunately, he saw me to. He changed coursed and I walked faster diving toward the door and slipping inside. My history book slipped off and fell into the hall right before I shut the door.

I winced as Vince walked by and picked it up, he wasn't allowed to come into a class he didn't take, but I would have to go out in the hall to retrieve my book. He smirked through the window and I scowled as I slowly reached for the doorknob. As I pulled open the door and reached for the book, he yanked it away and threw it to one of his cronies. My scowl deepened and before I knew what I was doing I had drawn back my fist and swung, catching him in the nose. I heard a snap and he stared in shock as blood started to gush out his nose.

I quickly grabbed my book from the guy who was holding my book; he was too in shock to protest as I slipped into my classroom. Miko jumped me as I entered the classroom. I hadn't even realized that she was here already. "I saw the whole thing! That was awesome!" She hugged me and started freaking out about how cool it was that I had actually hit him. I slowly started to realize what I had done and suddenly felt horrible. I sat down, "Mom is going to _kill_ me and dance on my grave." I muttered and she stopped.

"Oh yeah, but it was still awesome. No one has ever stood up to Vince like that!" She started back up about how mad Vince was going to be. I sighed and shook my head as I pulled out my homework. She froze, "You actually did your assignments?"

"Of course." I responded

"I guess this means that you've already done your assignment on Greece, right?" She asked and I suddenly knew what was coming next.

"Yes, and no, you cannot copy my paper. It's due in two weeks, Miko." She frowned and I sighed, she would never let up on me about this.

"Fine. You can come to my house and we'll study together. I can help you out." her eyes lit up,

"I'll bring my guitar!" Then the bell rang and class started. She dove toward the seat next to me and managed to get organized as the door swung open. I glanced toward our teacher, only it wasn't our teacher. It was the Vice Principle. I groaned as she made her way over to me and motioned for me to come with her. I grabbed my books and got up, sending a distressed look at Miko, who was giving me a thumbs up and grinning like an idiot. I mouthed the words, 'I hate you.' and walked out after the VP.

**In the Vice Principal's office...**

"Julie, would you like to explain how Vince's nose got broken this morning?" She asked and smiled slightly.

"Easy, Vince has been harassing me ever since I came here and I finally decided that I've had enough." I said evenly, internally knowing that she was just going to say what I did was wrong.

"Normally I would have to tell you that you should have told an adult, but I think what you did was acceptable. We've had too many reports of Vince harassing the students and even when he gets suspended the reports continue to get worse. I think it's time that someone did something better than basically giving him a break from school." She said and I felt my eyebrows rise at every word. An adult telling me that breaking someone's nose was perfectly acceptable? I glanced around for the flying pigs. They should have grown wings by now.

"So... I'm off the hook?" I asked and she shook her head.

"Sorry, but no. I can't let you break a person's nose and get away with it, even if it was a perfectly fine thing to do in my opinion." She said, "I'll have to send you home for the day. I'll tell your mother what happened. Go to your locker and I'll call your mom to pick you up."

I shook my head, "My house is only a few blocks away from the school." I said and picked up my books. I exited her office and strolled through the empty halls toward my locker. Once I had my things I left the school. I walked as slowly as possible down the road. I knew that the Vice Principal was calling my mom as I walked.

I reached the house all to quickly and entered the house. I was instantly enveloped in a hug. "Why didn't you tell me that someone was harassing you? I'm very proud of you." She said and I looked at her.

"You're not mad that I broke his nose?" I asked, letting my confusion show and she just smiled and continued to praise me for hitting Vince. "Of course not. You were defending yourself, right?" I nodded even if it wasn't technically true.

"I need to stop by Jack's work after he gets out. We have a science test to study for." She nodded and I smiled, "I also have to go to Miko's house and help her with the project on Greece." She nodded and I quietly added. "I might stay the night." That got her attention; she looked me straight in the eyes. "Do I know her parents?" She asked and I rolled my eyes.

"Mom, I'm 16 and her parents live in Japan." I reminded her.

"Do I know her _host_ parents?" She asked and I shrugged.

"Mr. and Mrs. Ramal? How should I know, it's a small town."

"The answer is no, you cannot stay the night."

"But, mom-"

"Don't you 'but mom' me, young lady. You will go upstairs and do whatever long-term assignments you have. Is that clear?"

"Yes, mom." I said and sulked all the way up the stairs. I pulled out my incomplete model for the science fair.

Later

I checked the clock and saw that it was almost noon. I walked down the stairs and into the kitchen, I made a sandwich and left a note for mom. I stuck my lunch in a bag and snuck into the garage. I hated doing this, but it was too disconcerting to have a vision inside a house. I grabbed my bike and began to pedal along the road until I got to the desert. I found my favorite spot and stopped to eat.

I kept munching on my sandwich when the world shifted and the robots march to battle. As the bombs fell and children's cries of horror sounded out. As the two largest began to fight with fierce determination. As a whole world was ripped apart before me. I just sat there and ate the sandwich trying and failing to stop the choking sobs that tore themselves from my throat.

It wasn't common for my visions to have anyone, but the two larger bots. Although, sometimes, it was a full-blown battle in the middle of a city, with innocents standing by. It was times like these when I was glad that no one else could see these things. That they didn't have to watch it all happen. I called them daymares One thing I didn't understand was why the explosions and cries rang in my ears so clearly, but the silver and blue robots arguments were lost.

The daymare faded and I picked up my bike and began to pedal away, the only evidence of me being my footprints which were quickly blown away by the wind. I checked my watch. My vision had lasted longer than I thought. I need to go meet Jack at his work. I pedaled faster, trying to leave it all behind.

* * *

Okay so as many people might have guessed, the next chapter will be set in Darkness Rising Part One. I'm not sure exactly what I'm going to do, but I do think that the story line will stray from the original plot of the series. Most of the big things will still happen but I might leave out a few episodes in favor of an independent chapter or two.


	4. Chapter 3: Pain

I'd like to start by saying that I'm so sorry I haven't updated in forever. I was planning on updating before I went to London. but then my computer was infected by a virus and I lost all the documents that I haven't submitted to fanfiction. I lost like 10 stories and my physics homework! This is the first time I've ever written a chapter based off an episode. Please let me know if there's anyway I could improve it. I really hate when someone adds an O.C. and nothing changes, except for maybe one or two extra lines now and then. Oh, and I seriously need votes on my poll.

**"'Bee Talking and Cybertronian"**

_'Thoughts'_

"Normal talking"

I don't own Transformers Prime.

* * *

Chapter 3

Darkness Rising

* * *

**K.O. Burgers**

When I arrived at Jack's work, I parked my bike and chained it up. I walked in and saw Jack working the drive-thru. He was talking to someone, he seemed angry.

"So that's two not-as-funny-as-we-think-we-are combos, with a side of bite me." Yup, he was really ticked off at someone.

He listened for a second and, through gritted teeth, said, "$5.59, sir. At the window." He angrily placed the order on the window and turned around to grab their drinks. Just as he was turning around, they pulled up and stole the food, laughing as they drove away.

"I have to pay for that!" he yelled furiously, but near the end it sounded desperate. '_Punks'_ I thought and rolled my eyes. I walked up to the counter, "I'll pay for it." I said and he turned around. "Julie? You don't have to-"

"It's okay. My mom spoils me rotten." I said, interrupting his protests, "I mean, who gets $30 dollars a week for allowance?" I continued as I pulled out my wallet, fished out a five dollar bill, and held it out to him. He reluctantly took it and put it in the cash register along with some spare change from his pockets.

"My shift is over in..." he glanced at the clock, "Nine minutes. You want to order anything while you wait? You can't really sit down if you're not a costumer." He sent me an apologetic look.

"I'll have a vanilla shake and an order of small French fries." I said after scanning the menu.

"'Kay, that'll be $4.09." He said as he handed me my receipt and I handed him another fiver. He handed me my shake and fries. I walked to the back and sat down. As I did, my phone buzzed. 'Miko…' I thought and internally rolled my eyes when I saw the list of messages on the screen. She wanted to know when I was coming over and what she needed and if I was bringing my guitar. I thought she was supposed to come over to _my _house. 'That's Miko for you.' I thought as I rolled my eyes again and began the long process of replying to her messages. When I was done I began to dip my fries in my shake and munch on them.

Jack walked over and wrinkled his nose when he saw what I was doing.

"Hey, don't knock it, till you try it." I said, then quietly added, "Tofu boy". I've had the misfortune of going to Jack's house for dinner.

"Hey, it's not like I opted for organic tofu for the rest of my life. Why do you think I work in a burger joint? And you're not one to talk, Mustard Pizza. **A/N This is an awesome combination. Try it out.**" I chuckled and offered him some fries, which he gladly took. "Soooo, if your shift is over then I guess we should go." I said and he nodded. I got up and threw away my half-finished shake. As he followed me out the door, his phone rang. He picked it up, "Hi, mom. I just got off work and Julie is coming over." He waited and then his eyes widened, and he blushed "No, I'm not going to the dance with her! We're going to study." I swear that I could die now. I blushed and continued to listen to his half of the conversation.

"This is Jasper, Mom. There's nothing to be careful about!" He met my gaze and we both looked away, still embarrassed about his mom's comment. I caught a glimpse of something in the corner of my eye and gasped, spinning all the way around. It was a sleek, blue motorcycle. It was cool, but that wasn't what had startled me. It was the insignia on the bike. I had seen it many times, in some of the visions. I walked over and traced it lightly with my fingers. I yelped as I was suddenly shocked and I pulled my hand away. Jack walked over and whistled, "Hello, beautiful." I laughed as he felt along the leather seat, "Where have you been all my life." he said and climbed on it.

"It might take a few paychecks, but I'm going to own a ride like this one day." He said to me and I smiled. "Probably costs a lot more than you make in a year." I said and he frowned.

"Hello Jules." Someone said behind me and I jumped, turning to find Sierra and her friend, Liz, standing on the corner. "Oh. Hullo Sierra." I said, Sierra was nice but she was such a _girl,_ it made me really uncomfortable. "Hey, are you talking to your motorcycle?" She asked Jack. He sputtered some nonsense and finally managed to sputter out something about the motorcycle being his. I don't know how I managed to keep in my laughter as he sputtered out a few more awkward sentences. Oh man, if only Miko were here to see this.

Two dark purple cars pulled in and I knew something was seriously wrong. My suspicions were confirmed when their headlights blinded me and they sped forward. I fell backward and hit my head on the sidewalk. A sharp pain filled my head and I heard Jack yelp, but it sounded distant.

I caught a glimpse of the hood and was shocked back to reality. It was the other insignia! I started to hyperventilate If these were the same things as in my visions then all hell might be about to break loose. I closed my eyes and thought about the ruined cities, an entire world reduced to nothing, but scrap metal and I suddenly an image of another ruined place replace the city. It was Jasper, torn to pieces, bodies scattered around.

I clenched my eyes shut tighter and I felt something like rope wrap around me and it yanked. I wasn't sure what it was, but it felt like I had just gotten an electrical shock. I think that was just about when I passed out.

**Jack's P.O.V**

I didn't care if I was yelling at a motorcycle. It was obviously alive, possessed, or something and it had just abandoned my best friend!

"Go back!" I yelled, "I don't care what you are, you have to go back." Whoever it was driving those purple cars (if they were even being driven) had taken Julie and tried to kill me. Now I was racing down the highway with some talking motorcycle and a yellow muscle car, who also appeared to be possessed.

It (She?) was not listening, instead telling me to hold on or threatening me. I held on tighter as I realized that I couldn't do anything for Julie now. The motorcycle was headed for an unfinished off-ramp. I grabbed on tight and screamed as we flew off the ramp and landed heavily on ground. We were in one of the trenches that diverted the rare, but heavy rainwater that we got here every once in a while.

"Whoa!" I heard someone say as I dismounted the bike and I whipped around. It was a boy from school, what was his name? Raf, yeah I think it was Raf. "You have no idea." I said and turned at the sound of engines. The two purple cars where at the top of the hill. They began to drive down at top speed and flew off the ledge, changing in midair. I backed away at they shifted into giant robots, landing with a huge crash. They were huge and menacing with sharp angles and red, uh, eyes or slits that I assumed were eyes. One of them backed away and I nearly screamed when I saw what it held in its hand.

It was Julie; she had a large gash on her head and was unconscious. I heard the sound of shifting gears behind me and turned around. The motorcycle had shifted into a smaller, blue robot, with a pink crest on its head. "Put the human down!" It snarled and shifted its arm into a gun of some sorts. The robot holding her shared a look with its twin, like it was laughing. I screamed as it tossed her to the side and she collided with the wall, the sound breaking bone ringing through the air.

I didn't care about getting hurt anymore, I ran forward, along with the other boy. I knelt next to her and checked her pulse. I muttered a thank you to my mom for the medical training and whoever was looking out for her as I felt her steady pulse. Her left leg was bent at a weird angle and it was probably broken, but the gash on her head wasn't as bad as it had looked.

I heard the other boy shout something and I turned around. Another yellow robot had joined the fight, but had been pinned down. The other was looking in our direction. "Run." I shouted as I picked her up bridal style. I stumbled toward a drain pipe that was big enough to fit us. Man, she was really light, if I hadn't been able to feel her in my arms, I would be convinced I wasn't holding anything. I ducked into the drain pipe and ran as fast as I could. An arm reached inside and I tried to increase my pace. I heard a loud metal clang and turned around to see the yellow bot peering in. He beeped something and Raf thanked it.

"Don't look back." I said as I continued running.

"What did we just see?"

"Don't know and I don't want to find out. Do you have a phone?"

"Yeah, want me to call the hospital?" He asked as he flipped out his phone.

"Yeah, just as soon as we get out of this tunnel, I'm not sure if she has a concussion or not. Find a street name or something. When they ask what happened tell them that she fell from the top of one of the trenches." He nodded as we stepped into the sunlight. He immediately dialed the emergency number and started talking. He relayed the numerous questions and I answered the best I could. What was her name? Julie Tannerman. How old was she? 15, 16 in a few months. Was her mom or dad there? No. Was she breathing? Yes. I kept answering questions until the ambulance arrived. They wouldn't let me go with her because I wasn't part of her family.

Instead, I picked up Raf's phone and called my mom, telling her that Julie was on her way to the hospital. She freaked out and demanded to know what happened. I told her that she had fallen and she said that she'd tell Julie's mom what had happened. I breathed a sigh of relief after I turned off the phone. I didn't want to be the one who told her mom. Julie's mom has a freaky ability to tell when you're lying, especially when it came to her daughter.

Me and Raf formally introduced ourselves and agreed not to tell anyone. I said goodbye to Raf as I handed him his phone. I ran home as quickly as I could.

**The next day...Hospital...**

"Ow." I muttered as I woke up. My head hurt really badly and my leg was completely numb. I opened my eyes and saw I was in a hospital room. I groaned as I sat up, pain flaring through my head. "Julie! You're up!" I heard someone say. I turned my head and saw my mum sitting on a chair. "Yeah, I'm up. What happened?" I said. Then, I remembered. I had been with Jack and some cars had tried to run us down. They had the same insignias from my visions/dreams.

I was about to tell mum that I remembered what happened, but she interrupted me. "You fell, remember? You broke your leg. Thankfully it's not too bad." She added, "You've got a minor concussion from. You had to get a few stitches on your leg and head, but you'll be able to walk on crutches in a few weeks." I nodded quietly. I had fallen pretty hard, but she didn't even mention the cars.

"Yeah, I remember mum." I said deciding to play along and ask Jack later, "Is Jack okay?"

"Yeah, he's fine." She said, and smiled at me.

"I'm glad you're awake, sweetheart. I was really worried about you." She said and pulled up a wheel chair.

"They said that when you woke up I could take you home." She picked me up and put me in the wheel chair. I winced when I saw my leg. It was bound up in a cast that went up my whole leg.

"I don't think you're going to school tomorrow." She said and I sighed. I wouldn't be going to school at all if she had her way.

**Autobot Base Omega One**

"...and the 'cons would have been scrap metal if it weren't for the humans getting in the way." Arcee finished. Optimus, who was working on the main computers, paused. "Humans?" he questioned his second in command without turning around.

**"There were two boys, and..."** Bee beeped and then hesitated.

Optimus turned concern flashing through his optics, something had happened and it wasn't good. "Yes Bumblebee?"

"**There was a third human, a young femme. The 'cons caught her when the other human was admiring Arcee's alt-mode. Arcee tried to get them to let her go. They threw her into a wall, and one of the other humans carried her away. I'm not sure if she's still online**." Bumblebee beeped and looked away.

A sad look flashed through the eyes of the autobot leader. Arcee lowered her helm, Fowler was gonna be on their afts if the youngling was offline. A moment passed before Optimus spoke again, "If the Decepticons are targeting us, anyone perceived as are ally will be at grave risk. We must retrieve the two boys and the girl, if she is still online." He looked at Arcee and Bumblebee, who turned their optics downwards, avoiding their leaders gaze.

"Arcee, Bumblebee..." He started.

"I'm on it." She said as she transformed and drove away with Bee following behind, trying desperately to catch up with Arcee.

**Julie's P.O.V.**

I wheeled my way out of the garage. If mum found out that I was leaving the house, I would be dead. She hadn't left my side since we got home. Good thing her work caught up with her and she had to leave. I looked up at the sky. It was bright, but the sun would go down soon and the cold would set in. I began to wheel my way toward the school. I probably had assignments to pick up.

I saw Jack coming down the steps from the school and I sped up. The only other person there was Miko and she wasn't paying any attention to me. Jack must have stayed late to help out. He looked over and saw me, frowned, and ran over. "Hey Jack." I said as casually as I could.

"Are you alright? I mean after what happened..." He said, seeming panicked.

"I'm fine, don't worry. In about 2 weeks I'll be able to walk on crutches. Mum is freaking out, but she still has to go to work, sometimes." I said and paused, "What did happen? Mum said I fell."

He looked guilty. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you." He said and I looked at him and raised my eyebrows, "Try me."

"The bike I was sitting on was a giant robot."

My head snapped up, "What!?" I cried as my mind raced. _'Giant_ _robots...Maybe...NO_!_ They couldn't be the same. It's just a coincidence. '_I mentally sighed, '_There are no coincidences.'_

"I knew you wouldn't believe me." he said and I shook my head quickly. I needed to know more, now.

"Sorry, I was just surprised. Go on..."

He nodded, "Some other robots disguised as cars tried to attack it and you fell and hit your head. One of them grabbed you as they turned around and chased us out of town to one of the drainage trenches." I nodded slowly. "There was another boy there, named Raf. One of the robots threw you against the wall and fought them. A yellow one showed up later and we were able to slip away. I told the paramedics that you had fallen from the top of the trench."

He obviously wasn't going to get any awards for description, but I got the idea. "So you got caught in a battle between four giant robots that transform into cars and motorbikes. Which Sierra thinks you own." I added and he blushed.

"Yeah, about that..." He said sheepishly and I cut him off.

"I know, I know you couldn't resist trying to impress the cute girl and her friend by saying that you owned a motorcycle."

He opened his mouth to say something when a younger boy walked up to us. He had a weird hairstyle and was wearing a sweater vest and glasses.

"Hey, Jack." He said and turned toward me, "You okay? You got thrown pretty hard. I'm Raf by the way."

"Yeah, I'm fine. Nice to meet you, my name's is Julie." I said and shook his hand; figuring he was the other boy.

Jack looked at us, "I think we should forget about what we saw. Julie could have been killed." he said.

"But I wasn't." I said, "I want to find out what's going on."

"But..."

He was interrupted by the sound of a car honking. Raf's eyes lit up as a yellow muscle car pulled up and opened its doors.

"Not again." Jack said and I figured that this was the yellow 'bot he had mentioned earlier. Then it spoke,

**"You're online!"** he cheered with child-like excitement. Its voice sounded strange, like it had a heavy accent. "Could you and the smaller one get in? The older boy already has a ride."

"It...wants us to get in." Jack said uncertainly and I stared at him. He just said that.

"No, just me and Julie. Your ride is over there." Raf said and gestured to the motorcycle in the parking lot. It was the same one from the other day.

"Jack, could you help me get in." I asked and gestured to the wheelchair.

"No." He said and crossed his arms. I glared at him.

"Look, if you don't want a part in this I will respect that, but this is my choice. Now help me in or I'll hurt myself trying to get in." I said and he glared, but reluctantly helped me get in and put the wheelchair in the trunk. Then the car tore out of town as fast as it could.

"**My designation is Bumblebee. What's yours?"** he inquired. His voice seemed really young, about Raf's age.

"I'm Julie and this is Raf. Where are we going?" I asked and waved at the dashboard, I added the last question because we were headed into the desert.

**"We're going to base. Optimus Prime, my leader, will explain the rest when we get there. How do you understand me?"** He inquired and I looked at the dash, confused.

"I've been able to understand most coding since I was three. What about you Julie?"

"What does that have to do with understanding him? He's speaking plain English."

"No, he's not. He's speaking code."

"No. He isn't."

"Yes. He is."

"No. He is not!"

"**Yes, I am. Now stop fighting! Maybe you can understand me so well that you automatically translate it. We're here now."** Bee said and I looked up and saw a large mesa. We kept driving past the fork in the road and bumped. A winced as a stab of pain shot through my leg as it hit the bottom of the wheel. I glanced at the wheel and saw the same symbol as on the bike.

I reached forward and touched it, only to be shocked again. I wonder if they do that on purpose. I opened my mouth to ask him, but I looked up and yelped. The wall of the mesa was getting closer and Bee wasn't slowing down. I closed my eyes and waited for an impact that never came. I looked up and saw we were driving on a metal road in a tunnel which was also made of metal.

"What's with all the metal?" I asked.

**"I guess it reminds us home. We lived on a world made from metal. All of it, straight to the core."** He sounded so sad. _'So they're aliens. Maybe the world in my dreams and the metal planet are one in the same._' I thought, maybe there was a reason for my dreams and visions. I was so lost in thought that I didn't notice that we had entered a larger, rock cavern. I looked up and gasped as Bee pulled to a stop. There were 3 other robots in the room, but it was the tallest one in the room that drew my attention. His armor was painted red and blue. Underneath the armor I could see silver...skin.

I met his eyes. They wear ancient and wise, full of kindness and fear, and so sad, like he was crying inside. To others his look might be unreadable or emotionless, but I saw all this in a glance and I knew, he was the same one I had seen every day of my life.

My last thought before Bumblebee pulled to the stop was, '_Wow, my thoughts have gotten weird lately.'_

* * *

Merry Christmas Everyone! I would update my other stories, but I have a serious case of Jet-lag and I've typed all day. Read and review.


End file.
